


Home

by RoEstel



Category: Dunkirk (2017)
Genre: Gen, Gibson is Phillip
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26646673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoEstel/pseuds/RoEstel
Summary: 从上驱逐舰到最后一刻，Gibson(Phillip)的心中所想。是17年合志《Debris》的稿子
Kudos: 2





	Home

他早就感觉不到饥饿了，但在驱逐舰的栏杆边，衣服被海风吹得半干已经可以感觉到盐粒逐渐结晶的这会儿，他想起了勃艮第炖牛肉。

不，不是那种饿的时候怀念美食的想，他只是突然想起了这道菜，毫无道理的。

因为军粮吃多了？不，怎么可能。他下意识抬手捋了一把冰凉的头发。这才九个月多一点……

才九个月多一点。磨了一下后牙，他察觉到海水的咸苦味道。

怎么觉得已经过去了九年。

那么，上一次他吃到正宗的勃艮第炖牛肉应该只是九个月前。百里香和洋葱，还有新鲜的小牛肉和黑胡椒，更重要的，是流在他们埃罗省人的血液里的红酒。

虽然他们家的葡萄酒在品酒师的口里肯定不及比邻的卡杭特镇酒庄产的酒，但那是他最熟悉的味道。当然啦，这也是因为母亲在他还小的时候就会在他的佐餐果汁或者凉水里滴上一些自家的葡萄酒。这是传统，每家都这么做——即便这家人做的可能是别的营生。

不知道是不是错觉，他的胃正在像早些时候沉下去的医疗船一样渐渐下沉。不过他仍旧没有感觉到饥饿。他想到进了船舱的两个“同伴”，刚刚那位女士似乎说船舱里面有热茶和面包——热茶，他不由得打了个一个冷战，这甲板上太冷了。

军服手肘处的袖子因为肘部的折起而折叠在那里，有些潮湿又带着点微弱的体温。这件军服并不是那么合身，他沉默着活动了一下手臂，拉了拉纠结在手肘处的布料。海风一刻不停地掠过，带走了仅存的一团温度。

这件衣服他穿上的时候就已经没有温度了，还沾着不少沙子——现在还有一些沙子固执地附着在腿上，经历过海水浸泡又吹干，依旧在那里摩擦着他的膝盖。

他的膝盖。

他突然想起来邻居家的那只狗。

他一直很羡慕镇上养狗的人家，狗狗们会在大人出门工作的时候看家护院，陪孩子玩耍，充当保姆的角色。但是他的母亲一遇到狗就会感冒不舒服，所以他家一直没能像邻居家一样养上一只大大的黑色狗狗。他对狗的品种没有什么研究，不过他挺确定Andre应该是一只狼犬，跟他的名字一样勇敢。

Andre很优秀，全镇子守护葡萄园的本领它数一数二，跟孩子们出去玩的时候他既是温柔的玩伴又是有力的监护者。他的父亲和哥哥需要工作，母亲则身体不是很好，没有太多的精力去陪似乎永远不会疲惫的小儿子玩耍，所以他经常与邻居家的双胞胎女儿一起去给葡萄园供水的小溪边玩耍，Andre每次都会陪着他们，有时他甚至会驮着自家小女主人们小小的身子在深一些的溪水里带她们游泳。

Andre也会陪他们在自家的葡萄园里穿梭追逐，他黑得发亮的皮毛在一片因为阳光而绿得剔透的葡萄叶下像是黑曜石。

这是什么奇怪的比喻。他长长地叹了口气，他的腿有些过于酸痛了，可能是过于紧张加上寒冷带来的。他跺了跺脚，动作很轻，不想发出太大的动静。水手们在离他不远的地方有条不紊地忙碌着，操控驱逐舰驶离敦刻尔克海滩。

海面挺平静的，于是他放任自己毫无理由地把海面想象成他最熟悉的那条小溪的水面——尽管二者除了都是水面之外没有丝毫相似之处，他正面对着的海面是阴沉而冰冷的，记忆中的小溪则永远是被阳光穿透的，还带着暖意，永远温柔地对待来它怀里玩耍的孩子们。

但是孩子们并不是永远那么乖巧。他略有些不好意思地回想到。他的膝盖就是那次……

“等等我们！”

“带上我们吧！”

他被不远处裹挟着冰冷的海风传来的呼喊吸引去注意力，他抬头，这才注意到不远处有很多小船满载着士兵，正奋力地向驱逐舰划过来。他有些无所适从地从栏杆上起身，这不是，这不是他能决定的事情。

他张开嘴想跟那些喊着口号整齐划一地划着船的士兵们说点什么，声带绷紧的那一刻他才意识到自己不应该也不能开口，只得悻悻地闭上嘴巴，注视着一艘艘小船。

他们应该赶得上，他暗暗想着，应该赶得上。

赶上了的话，总不会不让他们上来吧，船上还是有些位置的。

然后鱼雷来了。

似乎有诅咒降临于这个1940年的五月，每一艘带着士兵们驶离敦刻尔克的船，都会被以各种各样的方式击沉。

他的心随着鱼雷沉闷的撞击声也沉了下去。

看来失败的次数还不够呢。

逃跑已经成为了习惯。翻过一堵又一堵工事，爬过一条又一条壕沟，扒过一辆又一辆车，跳过一艘又一艘船。一开始他觉得不安，后来他就……习惯了。

他想回家。

他只是想回家。

回到家里的葡萄园，回到葡萄园后面的小溪边，回到有Andre奔跑的葡萄架下，回到摆着母亲做的勃艮第炖牛肉和自酿葡萄酒的餐桌前。

开始倾斜的船体另一边传来的一声爆炸把他拽回现实，他眨眨眼发现自己已经下意识地翻过了栏杆，一松手就能顺着船体滑下。

那两人呢，他们在哪？

他看到面前不远处紧闭的舱门。

他们应该在船舱里？

身边水手们奔跑着弃船的喊声有些让人分心。他的脑袋空白了一瞬。

他翻回去——唔，这在正在逐渐倾斜的船上有点艰难——转开舱门上的锁，拉开舱门，最后才顺着船体滑下去。

堪堪干掉的军服又一下子吸饱了海水。他奋力游离正在下沉的船边涌动的暗流，他的身体已经不听使唤了，但他所做的动作又是正确的，带着他游向那些划了半个晚上最后却是徒劳无功的小船。

又一次的落水，又一次的被救上新的船。

他用眼神感谢了那两个拉他上船的士兵，在船角安静地抱住膝盖坐下，有些不安地望向沉船的方向。海风吹着他湿漉漉的头发，让他的脑壳有点疼，又有点发热。

如果当年不是Andre冷静又快速地先把两个小女孩叼到了岸上安全的地方，舔了舔她们让她们安定下来，然后迅速回身飞奔进深水区死死咬住自己的袖子不松口地使劲把他拽向岸上……现在自己就不可能在这里了。

啊，是他们。

他伸手想去拉，却被身边的人挡住。

“你们不能上来！人太多了。”

他只得缩回手，转而拿起身旁的绳子尽力扔向在海里漂浮着的那两人，确认他们已经抓住绳子才又缩起身来，抱紧多年后还会偶尔发疼的膝盖。

还活着就好，活着就好。

然后他睡着了一小会儿，就一会儿，在那规律地摇晃着的小船上。

还没来得及梦到什么他们就已经回到敦刻尔克沙滩。

他的军服还没干。

天亮的很快，因为昨晚几乎已经在驱逐舰驶离又被击沉的徒劳无功中消耗完全。人类有的时候真的很可笑，一次次地失败却仍旧不放弃，只是为着各种各样名为“信念”的东西。

屁股下的沙子是潮的，因为他坐下来之后就没怎么挪动过，军服吸起的海水就那么渗了下去。身上的其他地方倒是都基本上干了。

高地兵团的那个同伴在他俩轮流喝水的时候发现了自己的老队伍正往远离大部队的方向走。于是他们跟了上去。

站起身的时候，他感觉到胃突然沉了一下，像是有惯性那样。他有一段时日没有吃东西了。啊，母亲做的勃艮第炖牛肉……或者镇上面包房的特色红酒面包，或者邻居家最拿手的杂菜汤。

什么时候能再吃到。

跟着那群高地兵团的士兵走向搁浅的拖网渔船的时候，他下意识地望向右边空空荡荡的城市，突然有些迷惑，这里是法国啊，他这是要去哪？

英国吗。

英国是这些人的家，不是他的家啊。

他的家在……在葡萄园的前面，还有一个小鸡圈，Andre有时会调皮地来吓唬里面的鸡。葡萄园的后面有一条小溪，还有一个小树洞，属于他、邻居家的两个小女儿还有Andre的秘密。不过他已经有些年钻不进去那个树洞啦，现在只有Andre还钻的进去。

直到钻进拖网渔船的船舱的时候，他还在想着钻树洞。当年膝盖刚好一些，他就不安分地想去钻那个树洞，差点又把膝盖弄破。

等待涨潮，潮水涨起来的话他们就可以离开这儿了，离开敦刻尔克，回英国去。

回英国？对于他不是“回”，他只会离他的家更远。

那边是他穿着的这套军装的主人的家，不是他的家。他在角落里缩下来，摇着头不愿去看有没有涨潮。

他在心里描绘着每到夏天，阳光直射的葡萄架下的金绿色，直到突然划破寂静的子弹撞进每个人的脑子里。心脏差点在那一瞬间因为惊吓而梗住，脑海里炸出了最后的答案。

不，不是回家，对他来说不是回家。

是活着！

他要活着，他得活着，活着才有希望，活着才能回家。

海水终于涌了上来，从弹孔里哗啦啦地流进来，像是在嘲笑这船人回家不过是个妄想。船可能浮不起来了。

不，他要活着，他要回家，无论如何。

他不要下船，他不要。他看到所有高地兵团的人都围了过来，他不能完全确定他们在说什么，但是肯定是在要求是外人的自己下船，那个之前和他们一起的高地兵团士兵的语气很明显不怎么友好，他甚至听到了“德国”——这可不是什么好征兆。

他靠在楼梯边，忍不住看向阶梯另一边的同伴。那个看到他埋葬了自己身上军服的真正主人的英国士兵。他在让他开口？好像是这个意思？

他是法国人啊，他不是……不是……

“法国，我，我是法国人。”

声带震动发音，竟然有些生涩，不过在战争里，说话什么的对于他们这种列兵真的不怎么必要。

另一个高地兵团的人拿着枪说了什么，他听不懂，但他莫名觉得那句话不是在让自己下去，而更像是在抱怨着其他什么，像是绝望的最后发言。

（“是恐惧，是贪婪，是命运，在考验，和蹂躏我们。”）

他要活下去。

船里的水越来越高，本来就没干的鞋袜又被海水吻上。

所有的争执和怀疑在船摇摇晃晃地浮起来的时候都戛然而止，每个人都在拼尽全力地堵弹孔。他扑向半仓的海水，军装又一次被浸透，他按住弹孔的时候皱了一下眉，很冷。

海水拍打着金属的船舱，水声太大了，他又想起了很久很久以前的那次意外，他差点淹死，却被Andre救了的那次。那次跟现在有点像，无尽的水争先恐后地包围上来，耳朵里除了水声别无其他。但这次，这次他没有Andre了，Andre在家里。

他要活着，活着才能回家，无论是在敦刻尔克海滩活着，还是在英国活着。

“Gibson, leave it！！！”

什么。

什么？

他艰难地在水声中分辨出那是那个跟他们走了一路的高地兵团士兵，那个刚刚质问找他认为他应该下船的士兵。他在喊……

他在喊我？

他松开奋力按在弹孔上的手，海水一刻不停地从那里再次涌进来。

他在喊我，让我弃船。可我不是Gibson，我是……

楼梯就在几步之外，本能让他在水中迈开腿。

得跟上他们！

肩膀上不知从何而来一股力量，他猛地一个趔趄。

还差一点！

海水灌进鼻腔，咸涩感灼烧着粘膜，海水咳进喉咙。

我要回家。

他徒劳地虚抓着，肩膀上的禁锢仿若一个狞笑着的恶魔，一个他无法逃脱的噩梦。

我要活着。

手伸向楼梯，虽然是在水里，但却仿若有千钧正向下拉着它逼迫他放弃。 

楼梯就在那个方向，那个喊他的高地军团士兵就在前面不远处，刚爬上楼梯。

就在前面。

这本应该不过是又一次上了船之后的弃船。

只是这次，Phillip的那身属于Gibson的军装再也没机会干透了。

END


End file.
